


All Together

by Helloitsmewrites



Series: Romanogers Fluff/Angst [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Marvel Universe, My First Fanfic, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, romanogers fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloitsmewrites/pseuds/Helloitsmewrites
Summary: It's James Rogers' first birthday.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Romanogers Fluff/Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916833
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	All Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've been reading fanfics for a long time and I really wanted to try writing so here you go.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes and my English isn't the best but I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is my first time writing so no hate please :)

Ten years ago, If someone asked Natasha Romanoff if she would start a family, she would have laughed. Now, she would smile and say _I already did._

++ 

When Natasha blinked her eyes open, she was greeted by her husband pulling her closer to him. She smiled sleepily, stretching like a cat. “Good morning,” Steve whispered, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead. 

Natasha giggled — god she really is going soft. “Morning to you too, Rogers.” She replied, rolling over to give him a proper kiss on the lips.

“Its Jamie's birthday today, Nat. He's turning one,” Steve mumbled and sat up on the bed. “I'm going to make breakfast...Wanda and Bucky are coming later. Remember?” 

Natasha groaned lazily, burying her head into her pillow. “Steve! Stay in bed for five minutes... please?” 

“Nah,” Her husband chuckled, moving into the bathroom, leaving her on the bed. Without Steve, the bed seemed too big for her to be sleeping in. 

Just then, a cry erupted from the other room, alerting them. “I'll go get him!” Natasha called out as she hastily hurried down the hall.

When Steve finished in the bathroom, he saw his wife cradling their one year old son, humming an old Russian lullaby. It was an endearing sight.

“Someone's seeking attention,” Natasha said, turning to look at Steve, who was leaning on the doorframe. He then took James from Natasha's arms and James cooed like the cute baby he was. 

“I'm going downstairs,” He announced again, taking their son with him. Natasha could only smile and shake her head at him.

++

“Clint couldn't come but he left Jamie a ton of toys,” Wanda smiled when she was greeted at the door. Bucky slapped Steve on the shoulder, smirking. “Man, if you told me 90 years ago that you would have gotten married to the Black Widow AND have a son, I wouldn't have believed you.”

“Thanks, pal. It's good to see you and Wanda — uh, together,” Steve answered when Natasha and Wanda left with James to talk about food recipes in the kitchen.

“Meh. We are moving in an apartment just...four blocks away from the Avengers compound so ya know, if Stark got in trouble, we'd be there to help.”

“That's great!”

“What's great?” Natasha came back, holding James. She smirked. “If you're worried Wanda could hear you, she can't.”

“Bucky and Wanda are moving in together,” Steve blurt out almost immediately. Bucky gave him a glare.

“What!? You didn't say that I can't tell —”

Natasha sighed, shaking her head almost disappointedly. “If you two are done arguing, you could come and help in the kitchen. And if I find you there again, I will drag you by your ears.” She turned and left, mumbling to James about his father being childish. 

Bucky laughed quietly. “That's one hell of a wife you got there, Rogers. I'm impressed.”

++

Breakfast was full of chatter and happiness — something Steve had lost as being an Avenger but seeing Natasha laugh while feeding James his bottle melts him.

“I can't believe Stark sent Jamie a giant teddy bear,” Wanda scoffed unbelievingly, putting down her fork as she finished the last of her sausage. “That's like the worst thing you could send to someone on their birthday.” 

Natasha hummed “What can I say? He's got bad taste in gifts.” She said while wiping James's mouth with tissue.

The baby giggled, arms failing in the air. “Mama!”

All of them stared, shocked. “Did you hear that? He said 'mama'.” Bucky gasped. “He sure is learning quick.”

“That's probably because he loves his mama more than his papa,” Natasha answered, sticking her tongue out at Steve. “Born a mommy's boy, stays a mommy's boy.” 

Steve faked an offended gasp, making all of them chuckle. “How dare you,” He pretended to be hurt but failed when James giggled at him. 

Wanda leaned into Bucky and whispered something into his ear, making him laugh. 

Natasha narrowed her eyes at them, before throwing a cushion. “Quit talking behind our backs, Barnes, Maximoff.” She rolled her eyes, kissing Steve to annoy them.

“Ew,” Wanda gagged, eyeing them. “Get a room.” She said before drowning her cup of water and moving to where the presents stood.

“Who wants to open the presents?”

++

When Wanda and Bucky left, it was already four in the afternoon. Steve and Natasha ultimately decided to put James to sleep because he already used up his energy to play with Auntie Wanda and Uncle Bucky. 

Natasha smiled for the thousand time that day as she ruffled James's hair. “I still can't believe Pepper gave him a Captain America hoodie. How very thoughtful of her,” She mused.

“Pepper's ideas are always great,” Steve replied, kissing his wife's forehead. “Besides, she even got Tony to send Jamie a gift.” He glanced at James, asleep in his crib that his Uncle Clint bought him. “Nat, do you know Jamie got your nose? And your mouth.”

Natasha leaned down to placed a kiss on their son's cheek. “But he got your eyes. So when I wake up and see him every morning, I was reminded of the man that made this happen — that gave me a chance at being a mother.” She whispered. 

Steve's heart swelled with love. “I love you, Natasha Romanoff.”

“Its Rogers now, or did you forget?” Natasha teases as she wrapped her arms around her husband's torso. “But I love you too, Steve Rogers.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> So....I tried ;)
> 
> Again, I am sorry for any mistakes as this is my first work and I'm not used to it.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
